


Любопытная Варвара

by eugenias



Series: Lebenslangerschicksalsschatz [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слушай, Питер, это нормально - разговаривать о сексе со своими родителями. Помнишь, ты же спрашивал меня, стоит ли дарить Гарри «101 научный эксперимент по физике».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любопытная Варвара

**Author's Note:**

> Меня не отпускает, держит крепко и навсегда  
> Небольшое продолжение работы [«Перекуем мечи на орала»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6810769/chapters/15551800), написанной совместно с неповторимой [Mary_Kay_Shall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/)
> 
> Бэта: [Mary_Kay_Shall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/)

— А вы уже того? Или у Барнса лучше спросить?

Тони склонил голову набок, внимательно наблюдая за постепенно краснеющим Питером. Лучшего времени для вопросов об отношениях сына с его парнем-мировым-убийцей и не найти. Утро Дня благодарения в башне Мстителей не могло быть другим. 

Клинт, заваривавший кофе, молча спрятался в углу у холодильника, Наташа зависла на маленьком диванчике у окна. Представление обещало быть живописным. 

— Тони! — вскрикнул Стив.  
— Папа! — одновременно с ним проскулил Питер.

У Стива и Питера была чертовски похожая интонация, и Тони улыбнулся ещё пуще прежнего. Любопытство не порок, хотя иногда было бы не плохо соблюдать границы, но разве для него они есть? Тот самый Барнс как ни в чём не бывало уплетал хлопья, даже не думая поднимать взгляд на Старка, который, по его мнению, слишком часто занимался чем-то идиотским, и нынешнее поведение служило отличным примером. 

— Я просто хочу знать, что у нашего сына и твоего дружка-болвана всё хорошо. Во всех направлениях, — как можно спокойнее ответил Тони, искренне недоумевая, что такого запретного он спросил.  
— Это лишнее, — вторил Стив, надеясь, что Тони одумается и перестанет смущать Пита.  
— Стив, но я хочу…

Стив еле-еле вытащил Тони с кухни, затыкая рот ладонью, чтобы дать спокойно позавтракать Питеру и Баки. Наташа и Бартон разочарованно вздохнули и вернулись к своим делам - кофе и пончикам. Питер продолжал смотреть стеклянными глазами на яичницу в тарелке и не мог сказать ни слова. Наконец, Барнс притянул его за руку, коснулся губами шеи, поцеловал щёку, и стоило Питу расслабиться, как Тони вновь ворвался на кухню. Питер встрепенулся и чуть было не убежал куда глаза глядят, ведь мог просто вылезти в окно и спокойно проползти до своей спальни, но Баки крепко сжал его ладонь. 

— Слушай, Питер, это нормально - разговаривать о сексе со своими родителями, — начал Тони, довольно улыбаясь. Питер смущался, Барнс закатывал глаза, но всё ещё молчал. — Как и об отношениях в целом. Помнишь, ты же спрашивал меня, стоит ли дарить Гарри «101 научный эксперимент по физике».  
— Ему тогда было десять, Тони! 

Стив стоял сзади, сложив руки на груди, и грозно смотрел на Старка. Зря Тони думал, что стеклянные двери лаборатории задержат Стива. 

— Упс, — только успел сказать Тони, чувствуя опасность, прежде чем Стив стал стаскивать его со стула. — И вообще-то, ему было двенадцать.  
— Тони, мы же договорились. Наш сын имеет право на личную жизнь, как и мы с тобой. С тебя же никто не спрашивает, сколько и когда последний раз…  
— А я всё могу рассказать! — обрадовался Старк. — Про какой угодно раз. О таком грех не рассказывать! У меня синяки недельной давности всё ещё не прошли, а новых уже...  
— Тебе лучше замолчать прямо сейчас, потому что поверь мне, я найду способ тебя заткнуть, — угрожающе предупредил Стив.  
— Я пока немножко занят, давай немного позже, дорогой? Как тебе, например, сразу после того, как Питер во всём признается? Я весь твой, — облизнув губы, сказал Тони, не сводя взгляд с опешившего Стива, показал язык, подразнивая.  
— Папа! — смутился Питер. 

Раскрасневшийся Питер уже думал ответить на вопрос, чтобы папа отстал, перестал соблазнять Стива у него на глазах, но вдруг представил, какой допрос с пристрастиями его ждёт после этого, и передумал. Ведь всё ещё можно убежать.

— Зачем тебе это? — сердито продолжил Стив.  
— У этого парня металлическая рука, я должен знать! Вдруг что-то пойдёт не так и понадобится помощь!  
— У тебя железный костюм, и ничего! Я всё ещё жив!  
— О да, в тот раз было круто, надо бы повторить как-нибудь, — Тони мечтательно посмотрел вверх, и теперь Стив был готов провалиться сквозь землю. И лучше вместе с Тони. Так спокойнее. — Стив, не смей отвлекать меня приятными воспоминаниями! Вернёмся к моему вопросу. Питер, скажи, что у вас с ним было? Этот злой дядя к тебе приставал?

Стив закатил глаза и издал непонятный вопль возмущения. Питер вконец раскраснелся и уткнулся Барнсу в грудь, потому что уже не мог смотреть на папу, так отчаянно пытавшегося залезть в его жизнь. Баки по-прежнему ел хлопья, и Пит удивлялся, как можно быть таким спокойным. 

— Господи, Барнс, ну хоть ты скажи, а! Пожалей старика! А то эти две святоши! Ничего от них не добьёшься. Про первый раз Стива пришлось щипцами из него вытаскивать, вообще ничего говорить не хотел!  
— Ты ему рассказал? — заговорив, Барнс поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот лишь виновато улыбнулся, еле заметно кивнув.  
— Это нормально для людей в отношениях, — попытался оправдаться Стив.  
— Эй, а какое это имеет отношение ко мне и Баки? — вдруг осмелел Питер.  
— Никакого! — раздалось хором, и Пит почувствовал подвох.  
— Тони, пошли, — взмолился Роджерс, не желая, чтобы ситуация превратилась в ещё более неловкую.  
— Я всё ещё хочу знать ответ на свой вопрос, — возмутился Тони, — так что Барнс может избавиться от меня одним единственным словом. Это сейчас для всех выгодно.  
— Питеру восемнадцать, и он может делать всё, что хочет, если это не запрещено законом, — Стив дёрнул Тони за руку, но тот не сдвинулся с места.  
— Так мне и интересно, есть ли у Питера эта самая «личная жизнь», о которой ты постоянно треплешься.  
— Есть, — хором ответили Пит и Баки. 

Стив закрыл глаза рукой, понимая, что ничего хорошего ждать не следует. У Тони в миг поменялся взгляд, спина напряглась, и он, повернувшись к Стиву, сказал:

— Ишь что творит твой дружок, а?  
— Тони…  
— Нет, ты только посмотри. Развращает нашего ребёнка.  
— Тони, в отношениях всегда участвуют двое, — разозлившись, сказал Стив. По правде говоря, его всё ещё потряхивало о словах про первый раз. — И я уверен, что Питер может за себя постоять… если что-то вдруг пойдёт не так.  
— Да как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? Питер же…  
— Такой же как ты. Спит с бывшим своего отца, — выпалил Стив, не выдержав. — А теперь пойдём отсюда.  
— Скажи, что ты имел ввиду «лучшим другом», — медленно проговорил Тони, наливаясь злостью. — Это будет случайной ошибкой.  
— Ты вроде хотел повторить тот раз с костюмом? — выкрутился Стив, облизнувшись. Тони знал этот взгляд и жест, и _почти что_ не хотел сдаваться. — Тебе же понравилось.  
— Ты играешь с огнём, Роджерс.  
— Смотри, я же могу передумать. Сколько лет ты меня уговаривал повторить?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это тебя не спасёт?

Стив улыбнулся, провёл по напряженной спине Тони ладонями, спустился к заднице и сжал ягодицы, поцеловал шею, мочку уха и нарочно тяжело задышал. Тони в общем-то и сопротивляться не стал, а когда Стив решил напомнить ему о всех самых грязных моментах, громко сглотнул. 

— Что, прямо сейчас? — улыбнувшись, спросил Тони.  
— Да, — согласился Стив. 

И Тони в миг схватил мужа за руку и потащил с кухни прочь. Питер, сощурившись, смотрел в след уходящим родителям.

— Что отец имел в виду? — спросил он, когда широкие плечи Стива пропали из поля зрения.  
— Полагаю то, что… он спал с твоим дедом, — пробормотал Баки.  
— Это я понял, а вот...  
— Помнишь, пару недель назад ты говорил что-то о ролевых играх? — перебил его Барнс. — Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать сегодня? Начнём с чего-нибудь простого. С врача там. Или с полицейского.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это тебя не спасёт?

Бартон стукнул протянутый Наташей кулачок и улыбнулся.


End file.
